<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It just happened by Tiitania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771890">It just happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiitania/pseuds/Tiitania'>Tiitania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon, Sexual Content, nzdn, porn without plot but lots of furniture description</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiitania/pseuds/Tiitania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Wanna be elsewhere with ya“ </p>
<p>„I got a Hotel Suite“</p>
<p>Just a quick exchange of words but so sudden and powerful like no Pokemon attack could ever be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It just happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just Leon and Piers having a good time!<br/>there will be more in the second chapter!</p>
<p>englisch is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piers doesn't care how he got here. All that matters now is his lips constantly locked with the most famous man in Galar. Bodies pressed flush against each other as if the room was way to small for both of them to fit in.<br/>
What even was this room? Everything looked so neat and fancy. It wasn't one of the normal type, this suite sure was legendary.</p>
<p>A big Door frame, adorned with carved Pokemon ornaments slightly golden, but not screaming 'I am rich' in your face. More the elegant one that told you this place has class.</p>
<p>Piers pushed the taller man against it. One of his slender legs sneaking between Leons muscular thighs. Brushing against the bulge in the black suit pants earning a hitched breath, but that was not enough. The purple locks against the golden Ornaments made him look so divine, a flushed face, heavy breaths escaping those kissed wet lips. Oh wasn't he gorgeous!</p>
<p>„Aren't ya pretty?“ Piers gently kissed his face. „look how perfect ya are“ another kiss.<br/>
Suddenly golden eyes met the pure teal, like the setting sun finally meeting a misty lagoon one last time before the night takes over.<br/>
„Then why not ruin this perfection? I thought you were someone who enjoyed the destruction and rebellion?“<br/>
Was that an invitation? Still, the singer had to chuckle a bit<br/>
„just cause I look like this“ a hand guided along narrow body, Leons eyes glued to every spot he offered<br/>
„doesn't mean I can't accept or yet appreciate other aesthetics as well. But let's talk about it another day.“</p>
<p>„I'll take ya offer, pretty boy“ with that their lips crashed again. Leon was paralyzed by the sudden attack but quickly recovered to join this messy fight. Not letting him win without a challenge! The Champ thought to himself.</p>
<p>Belt buckles clanked as the pale man applied more pressure between the others legs. Leon had no intention to hold this desire back and started grinding as good as his position allowed. </p>
<p>„eager“</p>
<p>he heard piers breathing before another brutal strike to his mouth. Hands exploring each others bodies, taking mental notes whenever one of them found a sensitive spot. Shirts were tugged out of the pants. Skin being appreciated underneath.</p>
<p>Piers was a good kisser, he found the right pace for every moment, just how he played his instruments or sung his music. Tongues intertwined the purple haired man moved a hand under the shirt of his attacker feeling up the Spine. Piers licking into Leons mouth as he wanted to deliver the moan personally that escaped him.</p>
<p>„Let's get this juicy ass of yer's to the bed“ giving said cheeks a tight squeeze Piers looked at him with half lidded eyes. Leons were just as hazy so he simply nodded. „Follow, and don't get lost“ another laugh and a pout hanging in the tall mans face as he walked behind him.</p>
<p>They finally got rid of some clothes. </p>
<p>Leon neatly placed his dark red suit shoes in the Hallway.</p>
<p>Piers kicked the boots to free his feet. Oh? Some holes in his socks? Nothin' special for him.</p>
<p>Leon let the silken tailcoat glide from his shoulders to hang it onto a coat rack nearby.</p>
<p>Piers threw his jacket without mercy onto a cushioned chair. Heavy as it was with all the straps and Studs it took the furniture out in one swing both scattering on the ground.</p>
<p>The Champ eyed him with disbelief.</p>
<p>„Ye told me to ruin...!“ slender shoulders shrugged.</p>
<p>When Leon burst out in laughter Piers thought he'd melt here and now. This man was just too much. In one moment the tall man looked like the most severe, noble person that ever walked on earth and next he's showing such a heartwarming outburst of pure positive energy.</p>
<p>Both men walked past another gate into a big living room, it was still a hotel but this was Leons hotel room, of course it was like a whole apartment with everything.</p>
<p>A full glass front with heavy velvet red curtains. As one looked closer they were embroidered with small pokeball patterns.<br/>
The big table in the middle just decorated with some candles. Oh Piers could just fuck him over that thing, it sure had enough space for his muscular form!<br/>
But they chose the next room.</p>
<p>Piers wasn't here before but this mansion of a hotel suite was part of many documentaries and interviews.<br/>
Since Piers got more and more interested and attracted by the Champ he decided to watch some of them. They included room tours of course but seeing this massive display of wealth in person still hits different.</p>
<p>„I prefer the simpler Hotel rooms, they feel more like a home and less like a museum“ Leon suddenly spoke up. „But this is how the media want to present me“</p>
<p>„Tsk, don't care about media I wanna know the real champ, no, the man behind the champ!“<br/>
The taller male looked so relieved at this statement.</p>
<p>Stepping through the door into another big room. The designers went all out here!</p>
<p>A white Carpet stretched in front of them black floral patterns all over it while a cupboard occupied over half of the wall. The upper shelf made of glass but the corners still decorated with that beautiful shy gold.</p>
<p>Caps.</p>
<p>And a lot of them were displayed all around it. Not quite fitting for a room like this, but really fitting if you remember it still belongs to Leon!</p>
<p>One of the walls seemed to have an empty spot. Very off to see when everything else was so pompous, shiny.</p>
<p>„come here“ Leon pulled the smaller man with him „That's actually pretty neat“<br/>
He touched a little switch and water started streaming down said wall.<br/>
A built in waterfall? Was he serious?<br/>
„They installed it recently when I told them I like to listen to rain“<br/>
„Show-off!“ Piers snorted at him eyes wandering over the other furniture around.<br/>
A big bed standing across the room, it was neatly made and looked really soft. Posts nearly reaching under the ceiling making it look like it was a room on its own. Translucent curtains draped to the sides and a heavy red blanket thrown over the entire length of the bed.  The headboard having a light rosy tone from the reflecting lights of said blankets. It looked all cozy, like it was made to spend entire days there without ever having to leave.<br/>
Piers was sure the champ nearly never had those days or would go out and do something anyways.</p>
<p>Turning the water off again Leon was finally facing Him again. Heartbeat quickening just by the man standing in front of him.<br/>
Board shoulders caressed by a white shirt which buttons did a great job holding the cloth over his trained toned chest. A wild purple mane falling over his shoulders, the neatly trimmed trademark beard, piercing golden orbs that shone bright like the sun. Piers could not understand why he'd fall for this feature if he liked cloudy weather much more. On top sitting a cap like a crown---</p>
<p>wait-</p>
<p>„hope ya don't mind“ The punk took the cap from this kingly head and put it on a nearby sideboard.<br/>
Leon looked a bit dumbfounded and he sure would ask later about this!<br/>
But for now it was good. He didn't want his precious cap destroyed in what was about to happen.</p>
<p>They both decided it on today's event. Piers didn't want to be there in the first place but ended up anyways. Leons desire to let the flashy party behind him was visible on his face as well.<br/>
The odd pair had talked before, met at some events and sure had battled each other!<br/>
It was some of these former events where Piers first got interested.<br/>
Leon felt really comfortable around the Rock star, so he'd also stick to him on today.</p>
<p>A lot of autographs. A lot of interviews. Suddenly they were alone. Still in the middle of the crowd but unnoticed for a second.</p>
<p>In this very second the space between them was closed. Pale lips suddenly next to Leons ear.</p>
<p>„Wanna be elsewhere with ya“ </p>
<p>„I got a Hotel Suite“</p>
<p>Just a quick exchange of words but so sudden and powerful like no Pokemon attack could ever be.</p>
<p>And here they are. Galars 3 rd strongest Trainer and the Champ himself.<br/>
All alone.<br/>
Eyes set on the goal right before them:</p>
<p>„Him“</p>
<p>A thought connecting.</p>
<p>„enough of the personal room tour I want to see more exiting stuff!“<br/>
Piers breaking the silence with a bark and went right to his work.<br/>
Slender fingers gliding over the smooth fabric that still trapped those wonderful muscles but he could feel them tense.<br/>
A toned hand landing on Piers lower back to draw him close as he worked the shirt open.<br/>
As the buttons pop open one after another Leon growled low.</p>
<p>„Nice handywork, I wonder what else you can do with these skilled fingers?“</p>
<p>„Impressed by this? Oh I'll blow yer mind in a second...or maybe something else“<br/>
Piers licked the finally freed chest, tracing undefined patterns over it. Leaving small kisses all over it. Collarbones were his next destination as he explored the new skin with his mouth.<br/>
Leons hands found their way into the black and white locks carefully combing through while muttering little encouragements under his breath.</p>
<p>Slowly they walked over to the bed. no intention of letting go of one another.<br/>
But Their actions had to come to a small halt as Piers calves hit the bed.</p>
<p>„let this party start pretty boy!“</p>
<p>looking up into those lust filled ember eyes.<br/>
Leon was the one to push them over.<br/>
Piers landing back first in the soft mattress with Leons arms on both sides like a wonderful cage of bicep. A quick peck on the Lips.</p>
<p>„You forgot something“<br/>
The champ sat up his ass grinding down in the process. Piers realized how hard he was all the time and the tight pants didn't do it a favor.</p>
<p>First the shirt was peeled off him revealing the skinny pale body. Ribs where showing and Piers knew many called him unhealthy for that but this is who he is.</p>
<p>„Beautiful“ </p>
<p>A bit taken aback by Leons comment but the arching erection in his pants got him back  in no time</p>
<p>„Hey, don't ya forget about the rest!“ </p>
<p>„How could I ever?“ bowing down Leon left a hot kiss right on Piers chest. A burning feeling. Will every single one of his touches just burn into his skin like this? A warm feeling spreading from the spot towards his whole body.</p>
<p>Shifting downwards. A click. A Zip.</p>
<p>The Punk feeling a little relief as his erection was finally out of the wet-look pants.<br/>
„fuckin' finally!“<br/>
Leon laughed at the vulgar outburst of happiness.</p>
<p>„But don't forget about me! I'm still trapped!“</p>
<p>„Don' worry“<br/>
Laying a hand onto the larger body above him Piers pushed Leon up so both could get rid of the fabric still covering them. Leon had to stand up first leaving Piers on eye level with the bulge hammering against the black pants, begging him to free and cherish him how he imagined so many times when he was alone in his bed.</p>
<p>Piers grabbed the hips in front of him, holding the taller man in an iron grip. Slow and wet kisses along the hem and a firm bite into the fabric. He pulled and the pants were undone in no time.</p>
<p>An approving hum from above. Piers mouthed the dick before him trough the fabric taking in the feeling of the size making his body shiver in anticipation.<br/>
„Not enough“ a breathless laugh from the Champ.</p>
<p>Of course Piers understood and stood up so both could get rid of their pants. There was no nearly no way to get those pants out in a sexy way so they simply did it quick. Also socks and Boxers were tossed aside leaving them naked.<br/>
„Ya so fucking hot“ Piers wanted to stare some more but Leon caught his chin in his hands tilting his head upwards catching him in a messy kiss.<br/>
Wet sounds of tongue filled the room. Small heavy breaths soon joined when their bodies were pressed together. Their erections touching but clearly not enough friction for both of them.<br/>
A pallid hand snuck up Leons sixpack.<br/>
Oh a heavenly trained body all for him to explore. To touch. To mark?<br/>
Leons lips are wonderful to kiss but it muffled all the sweet noises that tried to make their way.<br/>
Slowly the smaller man kissed his way along the jaw, hand reaching up to toy around with a nipple. Muscles were working with every touch of their bodies.<br/>
Leons mouth hang open as Piers licked along his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.<br/>
A sharp pinch in his chest. A wet mouth on his neck.<br/>
Piers kissed and sucked at his chosen spot on the newly offered skin leaving the champ with a small hickey. Both of their dicks twitching heavily leaking precum between them.<br/>
Piers turned them around so he could push Leon onto the bed this time. Sinking onto his knees before the man that totally let him handle the situation.</p>
<p>„Time to claim the rest of ya“</p>
<p>Kisses along Leons thighs pushing them apart in a loving motion like he was asking if he was allowed to do more.<br/>
„Like a fucking wet dream coming true here“</p>
<p>A Bite next to his balls punctured the excitement getting a direct response from Leons member and voice. He started with licking up the shaft exploring every little vein if he had to remember it later to draw a map of it. </p>
<p>Long fingers like needles anchoring in the toned thighs of the Champ to hold him down, hold him in place and let him experience all of the loving flicks of the punks tongue.<br/>
The champ propped up on his elbows<br/>
„I'm having a front seat view to this show now“ he stated with a low moan. </p>
<p>Piers locking eyes with him.</p>
<p>„ya are part of the main act!“</p>
<p>The final words rolled out of the singer heavily  when he stretched his jaw to take the head in his mouth. Guiding it deeper and letting out lustful moans around the thick shaft he couldn't stop the drooling and some drops ran down the side of Leons dick.<br/>
As if it was a race Piers chased after the beads taking more and more of the man.<br/>
„Fuck!“<br/>
Leon let out a shaky breath as Piers hit the base settling all of his cock into his oh so warm mouth.<br/>
As much as Piers wanted to remark what a turn on it was to actually hear Leon swear there was no way he could talk with his mouth practically stuffed. So he moaned in response.</p>
<p>It was time to move and Piers started of with a slow rhythm. Letting his jaw adjust for a while. Leon blubbering praises and trying to buck up in a reflex but being held back by the singers Hands.<br/>
„M-more, please!“<br/>
The champs voice cracked a bit and oh, that was music to his ears! This plead hit directly into his own hard cock that was abandoned but needed some attention as well.<br/>
Piers shuffled closer to at least trap himself between his own body and the edge of the bed feeling he was already leaking but decided to focus on Leon just a bit longer, he'll get his fine share later!</p>
<p>He ran his mouth up and down the precum dripping cock closing his eyes while forcing it nearly down his throat.<br/>
On the edge of choking he felt a shift on the bed and a sudden hand in his hair, petting him, praising his wonderful black and white cascade of hair.<br/>
„You're doing so- so good!“<br/>
Leon let himself fall back to bed stretching one arm out to reach into a small nightstand.<br/>
He tossed Piers a bottle of lube, landing with a smack on his own leg. Aiming was hard when his rockhard member was sheathed into the singers mouth.<br/>
Piers slowed down giving his tip hypnotizing licks as he took the bottle.<br/>
Champ now flat on the bed with his purple mane spread out behind him, damp loose streaks of hair sticking onto his face and shoulders. The eyes were closed and a deep red blush across his face as he spoke<br/>
„I won't mind being the one receiving, You started your show so I want to see everything you have to offer!“<br/>
Piers peeked up. Didn't even think a massive man like Leon would freely offer himself like this but man this was a great chance and Piers would definitely not let it slip! He thought of fucking Leon for sure, just recently when he saw that big table, but he was convinced it would be a fantasy he had to keep for a bit longer so he was more than happy as he coated his fingers in lube.</p>
<p>„Didn't know the Champ 's such a sucker for me!“<br/>
One hand massaging Leons thigh to make him relax some more.<br/>
„Really gorgeous sight ye're offering here!“<br/>
A warm slick finger pressed at his hole.<br/>
„Don't ya dare to hold back any sound from now on!“</p>
<p>With pushing inside and mouthing at Leons cock Piers earned himself a low growl extending into a high shaky breath.</p>
<p>„That's it babe! Gimme more of that!“</p>
<p>He had to take it slow, just rest his finger inside Leons tight walls clenching around him as they could snap him any second. Seemingly to fall apart by the tongue dragging along his shaft, the sweet lips kissing his balls and the slight tickeling of Piers hair caressing his muscular legs.</p>
<p>„Move!“ screaming out of Leon like the chants Piers used to hear during his concerts. And so he did.<br/>
Fingering the strongest trainer this region had to offer, having him completely at his mercy.<br/>
Testing around he managed to insert another digit to scissor him open, all while sucking at Leons cock again when he suddenly hit a spot.<br/>
A spot that let Leons eyes fly open and lift his body up.<br/>
Piers decided to abuse the spot and used his other hand to stroke Leons dick in unison.<br/>
Every hit drawing a wonderful moan out of the man lining up to a pervert melody.<br/>
„C... Co...“<br/>
Oh Leon was trying to add Lyrics as well? Piers was really encouraged and shoved down the dick into his mouth again and again. Twitching an pulsing inside his mouth as the walls of Leons ass tightens again.<br/>
With a shout and pressed shut eyes Leon came all down Piers mouth. Thick white splattering down the throat of the singer. He gladly took it all. Savoring the bitter taste and licking his lips as he pulled off slowly to not waste anything.</p>
<p>„That was...That IS amazing!“ Leon brought forth in a raspy voice. Piers swallowed.<br/>
„If ye're going to charizard pose I'll be outta here“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, thanks for reading!<br/>Hope you liked it? I'm always open for helpful comments do get better at writing.</p>
<p>Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>